A daughter to complete me
by SonYukiGoku'sSister
Summary: Yuri muses on the wonders of being a father. Josh Groban's 'Lullaby'


A daughter to complete me

"...and they lived happily ever after," I finished. I looked down at Greta then. Her eyes were closed, she was asleep. She had begged me to read a Mazoku fairy tale earlier. To be honest, though she could have gone to Wolfram, it was nice to take a break from my duties. Since she was my adoptive daughter, I have to be responsible as a father as well... like Dad.

I remembered Dad telling me and Shori how we complete him. I had no idea what he meant until then.

_Hush now baby, don't you cry,_

Lucky she was already in her pyjamas. I'd hate to make her feel embarrassed by dressing her.

_Rest your wing my butterfly,_

I put the book aside, wrapped my arms securely around her and slowly stood. It was a good thing I left the library door open. Greta was rather heavy. "Greta," I thought to myself, as I walked down the hallway to our quarters, "Don't grow too fast."

_Peace will come to you in time,_

"Your majesty..." Gunter called. I put a finger to my lips and hushed softly. He looked at me, confused, before seeing Greta in my arms. "I'm putting her to bed," I whispered, "then I will continue with the paperworks." Gunter just nodded a soft smile played in his lips. "Yuri," someone else called. I groaned inwardly, recognizing the voice.

_And I will sing this lullaby_

I wanted to stay with Greta, but I knew I had a duty as the Maoh."I'll take her," said Wolfram, "There are some things you need to attend to."

_Know though I must leave my child,_

_But I will stay here by your side_

She would not let go of me. "Papa..." she murmured, barely audible.

_And if you wake before I'm gone_

I felt something in my eye.

_Remember this sweet lullaby_

I looked towards Wolfram, his green eyes softened. Greta seemed to have the same effect on him as she had on me.

_And, oh, through darkness_

_Don't you ever stop believing_

Well, as my fiancé he is her father as well.

_With love, alone, _

The light was low and dim, but it was bright enough for me to deal with the paperworks. A short while later Gunter brought me some tea. It was fine to have such a soothing drink at this time. Those papers were tiring, I was glad to be able to understand most of the language and the writing now, even though I hear them speaking my native language

_With love you'll find your way, my love_

While doing them. I thought of my daughter. I often wished I was not so busy with my work as the Mazoku King. Sure, there were misunderstandings to clean up and justice to be served. In the end, there's the cruel reality that I cannot always make miracles.

However, I won't let Greta grow up as a war child... I am certain Wolfram feels the same. I read and signed the papers with ease. Hoping I was doing what was right... not just for New Makoku, but for Greta as well.

_The world has turned the day to dark_

The clock struck one in morning when I finished. I stretched and looked over to the bed where Greta was. I knew it was time for bed.

I had a long day ahead of me. I gathered the paperworks, stacked them and made my way to the door. I sighed with exhaustion. How could I hope of being a good father with all these duties in my way?

_I leave this night with heavy heart_

The door opened then. I looked up to find Conrad smiling at me.

"Gunter had asked me to keep an eye on you," he explained, "And to collect the finished paperworks."

"Aren't you going to sleep?" I asked. He just smiled in his usual soothing way. In many ways it comforted me some, in other ways it scared me – well, he is my Godfather. "I'll be able to sleep when you do," he said. He shifted his eyes towards the bed where Greta was.

"Besides," he said softly, "She needs you more than Gunter does at the moment, even he knows it."

I looked down at the paperworks I finished. "Wolfram said he has other things to attend to," Conrad continued. I looked up at him. He had an eyebrow arched. Obviously, he did not fully believe Wolfram, and that my fiancé had an idea I wanted to be alone with Greta.

"Thanks, Conrad," I murmured, handing him the paperworks. "Any time," he smiled.

I closed door soon after he left, and dressed for the night.

I got into bed beside my little girl. And watched her sleep.

It was just her and me tonight.

_When I return to dry your eyes_

The particular Mazoku fairy tale I read to her earlier was about a doubtful young king and an orphan he saved, it tells how the little girl opened his eyes to what he truly could do, and loved her so much that he took her in as a daughter.

_I will sing this lullaby_

I had a sense of _de j__á__ vu_ as I watched Greta sleep. That story was very similar to my story: I took Greta in as my own. In a way, I suppose I did _save_ her from the misery she had faced during the years she had spent with her foster parents. And she did open my eyes to many things. Such as being the father, and the king, I could be... By adopting her, my popularity increased. But more importantly, my happiness, and hers, increased.

_Yes, I will this lullaby_

I could do all sorts of things to gain popularity for the good of the kingdom. But in the end, the one thing that completed me was my daughter... my Greta.

OWARI


End file.
